Die Wut-Analyse
Sie haben nun Zugriff auf interne Dokumente von UGE Inc., welche völliger Geheimhaltung unterliegen. Sollten Sie die nun folgenden Informationen an Dritte weitergeben, hat das umgehend schwerwiegende Konsequenzen für Sie und die Dritten zur Folge. Die folgenden Dokumente beinhalten eines der wenigen, freigegebenen Experiment-Protokolle zur Experiment-Reihe der Wut-Analyse. Die Experiment-Reihe wurde am 25.03.2012 von dem australischen Council of Science stattgegeben, um die Reaktionen von Menschen auf die größtmögliche Einstellung von Wut, Aggressionen und Hass zu beobachten. Ihr Zugangscode zu den Dokumenten: H?qK49lI0? Eine falsche Eingabe des Zugangscodes hat zur Folge, dass die Daten vollständig und unwiderruflich gelöscht werden. _____________________________________________________________________________________ ---Protokoll wird gestartet--- ---Authentifizierung wird gestartet--- ---Überprüfe Sicherheitscodes--- ---Zugangscode Eingabe--- H?qK49lI0? ---Zugangscode angenommen--- ---Datei wird geöffnet--- Separates Forschungsprotokoll von Testsubjekt 84A zur Wut-Analyse. (Winston Shinty) Testsubjekt 84A ist australischer Herkunft, männlich, 1,79 Meter groß und besitzt keinerlei besondere Fähigkeiten, psychische Störungen oder Aggressionsprobleme. Test wurde gestartet. 84A befindet sich alleine in einem 5x6x3 Meter großem Raum. Mehrere Gegenstände (Ein Tisch aus Holz, zwei Stühle aus Holz, ein großer Bildschirm geschützt durch >FEHLER<, ein Regal mit 21 unbeschrifteten Büchern, eine Glasvitrine (beinhaltet eine Schusswaffe der Marke Eigenbau mit dreizehn Patronen) und zwei Bilder mit Goldrahmen). 84A scheint verwirrt zu sein. Wir lassen ihm eine kurze Eingewöhnungsphase. 84A schaut in mehrere Bücher hinein. Leichter Anstieg an Stresshormonen. Er fühlt sich offensichtlich nicht ernst genommen. Gekränkt. Starten kurze Willkommensnachricht. 84A versucht dazwischen zu reden, jedoch wird dieser Kommunikationsversuch ignoriert. Starten gedankliches Protokoll um seinen Zustand in Erfahrung zu bringen. Hallo? Was soll das. Ein einfacher Test haben sie gesagt. Ein Test um herauszufinden, wie lange ich es hier drin aushalte. Penner. Der Typ lässt mich ja nicht mal ausreden. “HALLO“. Hört der auch irgendwann auf zu labern? Und dann dieser witzige Spaß mit den Büchern. Hoffentlich kann ich wenigstens Fernsehen gucken um die Langeweile zu verdrängen. Aha, endlich ist diese Willkommensfloskel abgeschlossen. '' Gedankliches Protokoll geschlossen. 84A ist eindeutig gereizt, verfügt jedoch noch über die Möglichkeit Sarkasmus anzuwenden. Er begrüßt den Sprecher. Begrüßung wird knapp erwidert. Der Fernseher wird angeschaltet (Programm: Dokumentation über schwarze Löcher (Anmerkung: 84A liebt Science Fiction)). Eine Couch wird aus dem Boden nach oben gefahren. 84A blickt erleichtert auf und will sich auf die Couch setzen. Die Couch wird wieder eingefahren. 84A fällt auf den Boden. Eindeutiger Anstieg an Stresshormonen und Aggressivitätshormonen. 84A nimmt sich einen Holzstuhl und setzt sich darauf um die Dokumentation zu schauen. Nächster Test wird gestartet. Der Fernseher wird wieder ausgeschaltet. Starten gedankliches Protokoll. ''„WOLLT IHR MICH VERARSCHEN!“. Was denken die eigentlich wer die sind? Ich habe mich freiwillig zu diesem Scheiß “Social Experiment“ gemeldet und wie wird mir das gedankt? Mit Scheiß Flachwitzen auf kosten von mir. Elender Drecksladen. Aber ruhig Blut, ich stehe das schon durch. Moment, was ist das da in der Vitrine? '' Gedankliches Protokoll geschlossen. 84A erhebt sich vom Stuhl. Das Subjekt hat offensichtlich die Schusswaffe bemerkt. Er fragt, ob das ein schlechter Scherz sein soll. Eine kurze, direkte Antwort wurde gegeben. 84A seufzt und geht auf die Vitrine zu. Das Subjekt fragt, wie er an die Waffe kommen kann. Antwort: Gar nicht, das verbietet das Waffengesetz. 84A fragt, wieso sich die Waffe dann im Raum befindet. Antwort: Als rein visuelle Dekoration. Das Subjekt schüttelt den Kopf. Leichter Anstieg an Aggressionshormonen. Er fragt, was genau er jetzt machen soll. Keine Antwort. 84A seufzt und blättert durch die unbeschrifteten Bücher durch. Achtziger Jahre Discolicht wird angelassen. Sechziger Jahre Musik wird leicht verzerrt durch die Lautsprecher wiedergegeben. (Anmerkung: 84A hasst diese Musikrichtung, sowie verschiedenfarbiges Licht). Gedankliches Protokoll wird gestartet. ''Och ne oder? „MACHT DIESEN MIST AUS!“. Verdammt nochmal, wie ich die sechziger hasse. Machen die das eigentlich extra, nur um mich zu ärgern? „ICH WILL, DASS DAS EXPERIMENT GESTARTET UND DIESE MUSIK AUSGEMACHT WIRD!“. Alter. Ich habe da keinen Bock mehr drauf. „MACHT DIE SCHEIß MUSIK AUS!“. Yellow Submarine. Ernsthaft? Der absolut schlimmste, sinnloseste und DÜMMSTE Song aller Zeiten. Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir auf den Sack zu gehen? '' Gedankliches Protokoll geschlossen. Ein starker Anstieg an Aggressionshormonen und Stresshormonen macht sich bemerkbar. 84A haut mehrere Male auf den Tisch und schreit dabei, dass die Musik ausgemacht werden soll. Die Musik wird ausgemacht, wir lassen das Licht jedoch an, um ihm zu demonstrieren, dass er sich genau ausrücken muss. 84A spricht ein gereiztes ‘Danke‘ aus. Nun bittet er auch darum, dass Licht auszumachen. Das Licht wird ausgemacht. Das Subjekt befindet sich nun im Dunkeln. Gedankliches Protokoll wird gestartet. ''Ernsthaft? Die nehmen wohl alles ganz genau. Super witzig ist das. Echt super witzig. „KÖNNT IHR BITTE DAS LICHT WIEDER AN MACHEN?“. Aha, das Licht ist… Ekelhaftes Discolicht. DAS REGT DOCH AUF. „KÖNNT IHR BITTE DIESES ELENDE DISCOLICHT AUSMACHEN UND NORMALES LICHT ANMACHEN, IHR PROFESSOREN?!“. Endlich. Die wollen mich doch echt verarschen. Ich mache da nicht mehr mit. „ICH MÖCHTE HIER RAUS. ICH HABE KEINE LUST MEHR AUF DIESES EXPERIMENT. ABGESEHEN DAVON MUSS ICH AUFS KLO.“. '' Gedankliches Protokoll wird geschlossen. Wir geben ihm eine konkrete Antwort. Wir öffnen eine bisher nicht sichtbare Tür in der Decke. Ein starker Anstieg an Aggressionshormonen und Stresshormonen wird verzeichnet. 84A tritt einen Stuhl um und schreit dann, dass die Tür gefälligst von ihm betreten werden sollte können (Anmerkung: Seine Sätze werden durch die Aggressionen immer sinnloser und brüchiger). Wir öffnen eine Tür an der linken Wand. Das Subjekt will hindurch gehen, doch wir schließen die Tür wieder. 84A tritt mehrmals gegen die Tür, bevor er schreit, dass er den Raum dahinter betreten will. Wir öffnen die Tür wieder. Das Subjekt betritt den Raum und bemerkt eine Toilette. Er bittet darum, dass die Tür wieder geschlossen werden soll, damit er in Ruhe die Toilette verwenden kann. Die Tür wird geschlossen. Wir können ihn jedoch immer noch durch nicht sichtbare Kameras beobachten. Er schreit, 'dass das Licht angemacht werden soll. Sehr aggressiver Tonfall. Das Licht wird angemacht. 84A bleibt kurz mitten im Raum stehen und bemerkt dann, dass er nicht auf die Toilette muss. Das Subjekt versucht die Tür zu öffnen, jedoch klappt dies nicht. Er tritt mehrere Male gegen die Tür. Gedankliches Protokoll wird gestartet.' _____________________________________________________________________________________ >Ein Teil der Wut-Analyse ist ab diesem Abschnitt aus unbekannten Gründen gelöscht worden< _____________________________________________________________________________________ Gedankliches Protokoll wird geschlossen. Das Subjekt zerfetzt wahllos Bücher und tritt auf die Überreste des Holztisches ein. Der Fernseher läuft noch und spielt weiterhin die Aufnahme ab. 84A ist rot angelaufen und schreit vulgäre Ausrücke, die nur zu kleinen Teilen verständlich ausgedrückt sind. Das Stroboskoplicht wird durch normales Licht ausgetauscht. Das Subjekt entwickelt Aggressionen animalistischen Ausmaßes und entwickelt starke Überstrapazierung der Oberarmmuskulatur. 84A bemerkt wieder die Glasvitrine und zerstört den zweiten Stuhl. Das Subjekt nimmt sich ein Stuhlbein und schlägt wild auf die Glasvitrine ein. Erste Risse im Glas bilden sich. Die Aufzeichnungen von der Ermordung seiner Familie werden geschlossen und ein flimmerndes Bild erscheint auf dem Fernseher. Die Glasvitrine bricht. 84A nimmt sich die Schusswaffe und schießt damit dreimal auf das Bücherregal. Holzsplitter fliegen durch den Raum und treffen das Subjekt. Wir bitten ihn damit aufzuhören, obwohl wir wissen, dass er dies nicht tun wird. Er zerschießt mit fünf Schüssen die Gemälde an der Rückwand und schießt nun auf den Fernseher, der von >FEHLER< geschützt ist. 84A hat nun keine Schüsse mehr, schlägt jedoch weiterhin auf das zersplitterte Regal ein. Gedankliches Protokoll wird gestartet. 'HASS! ICH HASSE EUCH! WIE KÖNNT IHR! HASS! SCHMERZ! IHR KÖNNT DAS NICHT! IHR KÖNNT DAS NICHT! IHR KÖNNT NICHT IN MEINEN KOPF! GEHT AUS MEINEM KOPF! ICH HASSE EUCH! ICH HASSE EUCH! HASS! GEHT! NIEMAND! ICH HASSE! HASS! ''' Gedankliches Protokoll wird geschlossen. Die Gedanken von Subjekt 84A liefern uns nicht besonders viele Informationen. Wir belaufen uns lieber auf seinen Kreislauf, seinen seelischen und körperlichen Zustand. Eine so hohe Konzentration an Hass und Wut wurde in der Wut-Analyse noch nie gemessen. Wir haben die Wut-Analyse abgeschlossen. Doch wir machen weiter, bis wir das Maximum erreichen. 84A schlägt immer fester auf die zerbrochenen Holzteile ein. Mehrere Adern an seinen Armen und Beinen platzen wegen zu großer Anspannung auf. Das Subjekt scheint dies jedoch nicht zu bemerken, sondern schlägt nun noch heftiger auf die Wände und das Regal ein. Seine Augen stehen immer weiter hervor und jeder Muskel in seinem Körper ist angespannt. Innere Organe setzen kurz ihre Funktionen aus. Nicht mehr lange und sein Herz wird wegen zu großer Umleitung von Blut stillstehen. Sein Wutwert beträgt mittlerweile 13484 SaD, das ist viermal so hoch wie bei Testsubjekt 49A. Das Subjekt schlägt nun auf die Barrikade aus >FEHLER<, vor dem Fernseher ein. Eine Dokumentation über Napalm-Geschosse wird angemacht. 84A ignoriert dies und schlägt weiter. Innere Blutungen und Blutgerinnsel bilden sich im Inneren von Testsubjekt 84A. Sein Wutwert beträgt 14567 SaD. Der Herzstillstand tritt ein. Das Subjekt schlägt jedoch ungerührt weiter auf die Barriere ein. Er schreit weiterhin das Wort ‘Hass‘, doch es scheint, als würde er immer schwächer werden. Gedankliches Protokoll wird ein letztes Mal gestartet. ''HASS! WIE KONNTET IHR! ICH HASSE EUCH! IHR HABT MICH BELOGEN! HASS! IHR HABT MICH GETÖTET! HASS! Nein. Es ist eure Schuld.----------------------------'' Gedankliches Protokoll wird geschlossen. Der Hirntot von Subjekt 84A ist eingetreten. Die Säuberung wird gestartet. In vier Tagen beginnt der Test mit 85A. Wut-Analyse abgeschlossen. ---Protokoll wird geschlossen--- Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Tod